vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary
Summary Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (F-01-57-H), also known as Little Red, is a humanoid Abnormality in the face of a woman with yellow eyes. She wears dark clothes and a red hood covering most of her face all the time. She is a clear reference to Red Riding hood, though similarities end with her wearing a mask resembling something with sharp teeth. This Abnormality is likely to be once human and has numerous scars on her body showing how much damage and experience she has as a mercenary. In combat, she uses a short black axe or a scythe, and a gun or pistol. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Red Riding Hood, Little Red Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Female Age: Higher than 15 years old Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Rage Power, Berserk Mode (Upon encountering the Big and Might be Bad Wolf, she loses control and violently lashes out at it, striking down anyone who gets in her way), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her movement speed when chasing enemies. Deals 50% bonus damage if health is under 50%), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK, and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, and combinations of physical and mental attacks, soul manipulation, and death manipulation respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: City Block level (Superior to Abnormalities like Meat Lantern and comparable to higher tier Abnormalities like Food Chain. Can even fight Aleph Class Abnormalities) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to the likes of other higher tier Abnormalities such as the Big and Might be Bad Wolf) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Superior to Abnormalities like Meat Lantern. Can take hits from other Abnormalities such as the Big and Might be Bad Wolf) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Melee, dozens of meters with guns. Standard Equipment: A near endless amount of axes. *'EGO Weapon – Crimson Scar:' A gun and a blade that deals RED damage (Physical damage) to anything in its way. Induces bleed to anything it hits. "There’s nothing to fear in this place if as long as you hold iron in one hand and gunpowder in another. Attacking in blind rage and without hesitation is more important than insecure courage. Let’s hope this lovely fairy tale will come to an end someday." *'Ego Suit – Crimson Scar:' A cloak that reduces all damage taken whether RED, WHITE, BLACK, or PALE. It also provides the movement speed buff when chasing enemies above. "The only thing a mercenary with a red bandanna could love is the death of a wolf. It seems only darkness awaits at the path of those who feel alive from nothing but destruction. Sometimes, it’s good to let go of old hatred, just like letting weight off your shoulders." Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Will always go berserk upon seeing the Big and Might be Bad Wolf. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Axe throw:' She tosses an axe *'Bleed:' Regardless of any attack she makes, it would always cause the target to bleed for a period of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8